1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a holder, and more particularly, to a holder for sustaining a handheld electronic device.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Driven by the advancement in science and technology as well as the demands of various applications, electronic devices with various functions such as mobile phones, global positioning system (GPS) devices, audio & video players and the like have become increasingly popular and are becoming smaller for portability. If an electronic device is to be used by a user at irregular times on a non-continuous basis, the electronic device will need to be disposed near the user for use at any time, an example of which is the GPS device that is used during traveling. In such a case, an appropriate holder becomes necessary for disposing the electronic device at a specific location in a configuration that facilitates operation.
A conventional holder typically has an end thereof adsorbed to a specific surface by means of a sucker or the like, leaving the other end for placement of the electronic device. To facilitate the adjustment of the displaying angle of the electronic device by the user, an angle adjustment and locking mechanism is provided at a position on the holder that engages with the electronic device. In other words, the user must have the holder attached first before adjusting the position of the electronic device. Hence, such a holder is still inconvenient for use.